Az aranyvérű herceg
by Abelina S
Summary: Draco/Hermione párosítású fic. A hatodik évben játszódik, a történet ötlete a film nézése közben vetődött fel bennem, és a két főszereplő közti titkos viszonyról szól. Igyekeztem hű maradni a film és a könyv cselekményéhez.   Minden jog JKR-t illeti.


**1. Karácsonyi parti**

Hermione még egy utolsó pillantást vetett tükörképére, majd elindult Lumpsluck karácsonyi partijára, s közben átkozta az egész helyzetet. Kilépett a folyosóra, s elindult a megbeszélt találkozóhely felé.

_Minek rendez ez a vénember ilyen ostoba partikat? Egyszerűbb lenne randira hívnia Harryt, ha annyira szereti_ - mérgelődött útközben. _És Ronnak miért kellett behisztiznie? Ha nem lenne egy öt éves szintjén, most nem Cormackel mennék erre a fantasztikus partira... és az a hülye Cormac minek nyomul ennyire?_

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok emésztették, amikor McLaggen feltűnt a folyosó végén.

- Hello, Hermelinem – köszönt a fiú bűbájosnak szánt mosollyal, amint meglátta a lányt. Hermione egy pillanatra elfintorodott, ahogy eszébe jutottak a rá váró megpróbáltatások. A „kínt" csak tetézte megszólítása.

Merlin sétapálcájára... _Hermelin_.

- Szia, Cormac – nézett McLaggenre egy erőltetett mosoly kíséretében, ami közel sem volt annyira bűbájos, mint amit a fiú produkált.

- Hívj csak Macynak, a barátaim is ezt teszik – öltötte fel farkasvigyorát McLaggen, ami kissé elcsúfította egyébként hegyes vonásait. Hermione ruhája nagyon szemrevaló volt, s a lány már bánta is, hogy ezt vette fel. Világoskék, viszonylag mélyen dekoltált estélyi volt rajta – a lányoknak illendő volt estélyiben, a fiúknak öltönyben jönniük -, ami előnyösen kiemelte alakját.

A lány gyorsan begombolta dísztalárját – a mai napon ez is kötelező öltözék volt -, s arra koncentrált, hogy ne adja ki magából ebédjét.

- Nekem a Cormac jobban tetszik – vont vállat, s nem tudta, örüljön-e vagy sem annak, hogy tekintettel nem lehet ölni... na jó, csak kábítani. A fiúnak ez mindenesetre nagyon előnyös volt, habár erről ő nem tudott.

- Nekem is – vágta rá McLaggen, majd belekarolt a lányba. – Indulhatunk?

- Máris – bólintott Hermione, s nagy sietségében akkorát lépett, hogy majdnem elvágódott.

- Hová sietsz, Hermelinem? – kérdezte nevetve partnere, „Hermelinje" fenekét bámulva.

_A vécére, hányni_ - gondolta a lány, de ezt megtartotta magának.

- A partira – felelte e helyett, s nem is hazudott. Abban reménykedett, ott majd elszökhet a fiú elől valamilyen ürüggyel.

Hermione rohamléptekben haladt előre, s azon tanakodott, hogy a fenébe haladhat ilyen lassan Cormac azokkal a hosszú lábaival: a lány szinte maga után húzta a fiút.

- Mehetnénk lassabban, hangulatos ez a folyosó – szólt McLaggen.

- Sötét van – mondta szűkszavúan Hermione fintorogva, mert volt egy olyan érzése, hogy sejti, mi fog történni.

- Attól lesz még hangulatosabb – vont vállat McLaggen, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha valami nagy bölcsességet mondott volna, s még jobban lelassított, de nem állt meg.

- Hideg is van – felelte a lehető leghűvösebben Hermione, aki most már nem szaladhatott el, hisz esélye sem volt arra, hogy a nála kétszer nagyobb fiút beráncigálja a pár méterre lévő terembe, ahol a parti is volt.

_Ér ennyit Ron bosszantása?_ - kérdezte magától, noha tudta a választ.

- Majd én gondoskodok arról, hogy ne fázz – búgta McLaggen, s magához húzta a lányt.

_Egyértelműen nem_ - felelt saját kérdésére Hermione. Elfordította fejét, hogy bekukkantson a terembe.

- Nézd, ott van Ginny, de jó! – kiáltott fel hirtelen, majd besietett a terembe, mintha látta volna barátnőjét.

Pár percig Ginny után kutatott, azonban nem telt sok időbe, s ismét elérte az átok, ahogy magában nevezte.

- Ó, hát erre leledzel, drága Hermione – húzta magához a derekánál fogva a lányt McLaggen. – Leülünk valahova?

- Aha – nyögte a lány, s gyorsan levetette magát egy székre, amivel már csak szemben volt hely.

- Kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezte kedvesen Cormac.

- Aha. Víz jó lesz.

McLaggen megrendelte az italt az egyik felszolgálótól, majd Hermionéhez fordult.

- Meséltem már a nyári meccseimről?

Fél óra múlva Hermione már biztos volt benne, hogy az unalomba igenis bele lehet halni, és abban is, hogy vele pontosan ez fog történni.

-... na és a válogatáson – tudod, te is ott voltál – a negyedik védésem, az egyszerűen zseniális volt – mondta McLaggen. – Az utolsó is jó lett volna, de valami bezavarhatott, mert rossz irányba vetődtem – sóhajtotta. – Gyanítom, hogy valamilyen bűbáj hatása alá kerültem, másféleképpen nem lehetséges, hogy ilyet hibáztam.

Hermione itt felkuncogott, s arcába hulló tincsei mögé rejtette vigyorát.

- Parancsolsz?

- Megyek, hozok vizet – állt fel Hermione hirtelen.

- Mi bajod van ezzel?

- Olyan... semmilyen íze van, nem ízlik, megyek, iszok a mosdóban, vagy a pultnál – hadarta a lány.

A fiú azonban balszerencséjére felállt, s megfogta kezét.

- Lassíts egy kicsit, lányka – mondta lágyan, majd felnézett. Hermione követte tekintetét, s azt hitte, szívinfarktust kap, amikor meglátta, hogy felettük egy fagyöngy lebegett. A következő pillanatban a hatodéves griffendéles hirtelen köhögő roham tört.

Hermione McLaggen elől menekülve épp Harrybe futott bele, Luna társaságában.

Nem beszélgethettek azonban sokáig, mert hamarosan észrevette a közeledő Cormac alakját.

- Jaj istenem, jön – mondta kétségbeesetten, majd a lehető leggyorsabban eliszkolt.

Úgy döntött, a legjobb az lesz, ha minden feltűnés nélkül távozik a partiról.

A Griffendél-torony felé vezető üres folyosókat rótta, amikor hirtelen lépteket hallott.

_Ki járkál ilyenkor itt?_

Hermione nem tudott felülemelkedni kíváncsiságán, s elindult a hangok irányába.

Meglepetésére az amúgy kihalt folyosón Draco Malfoyt pillantotta meg.

Nyelt egyet.

Úgy vélte, jobb, ha visszafordul, mielőtt a fiú észreveszi... nem akart még több fájdalmat okozni magának.

Hiába vetette meg a fiút viselkedéséért, Malfoy valamiért vonzotta is. Igaz, egy felfuvalkodott hólyag volt, de mégis... Hermione annyi év ellenségeskedés után sem tudta elhinni róla, hogy valójában gonosz lenne, s noha megismerkedésük óta egymás ellen „harcoltak", a lány látott valamit benne.

Eleinte valóban nem érdekelte, hogy Malfoy miket mond róla... az utóbbi időben azonban fájt minden egyes szitkozódó szó, minden egyes sértés.

- Granger.

Majdnem sikerült elszöknie, de mégsem. Félve pillantott a fiúra, aki még mindig háttal állt neki.

Magas, izmos alakja csábító volt, szőke haja zilált.

- Malfoy – nyögte ki Hermione nagy nehezen, s próbált utálkozó hangon beszélni. A szólított pár pillanatig nem felelt, majd lassan megfordult.

_Milyen sápadt_ - gondolta Hermione. A fiú szeme karikás volt, ezüstszürke szeme tompán csillogott, nyoma sem volt benne a tőle megszokott élénkségnek, s tartása is mintha más lett volna, mint általában, nem húzta ki magát annyira.

_Bizonyára beteg._

- Kémkedsz utánam, Granger? Potter rám küldött? – kérdezte a fiú gúnyosan, azonban közel sem volt olyan magabiztos, mint amilyennek mutatta magát.

- Egyik sem, csak hallottam, hogy valaki járkál a folyosókon – felelte Hermione.

- Aha – vont fel a szemöldökét Malfoy.

- Honnan vetted észre, hogy itt vagyok? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben karba tette a kezét... hideg volt a folyosón. A mozdulat kiemelte amúgy is szép alakját, és Malfoy tekintete – nem most először – éhesen siklott végig rajta, noha ez elkerülte a lány figyelmét, aki épp arról ábrándozott, hogy a fiú karjaiban bizonyára nem lenne ilyen hideg.

- Megéreztem – válaszolta arrogánsan a fiú érdektelenséget tettetve.

_Az illatod _- tette hozzá magában.

_Még most menj el_- sürgette magában a lányt, noha ezt nem mondta ki. _Amíg türtőztetem magam. _

Nem tudta, mikor kezdődött ez az őrület, az ostoba vágyak és talán érzelmek is, amiknek semmi értelmük nem volt, csak veszélybe sodorták.

_Granger csak szánalmas kis sárvérű, akinek az is megtiszteltetés, ha ránézek_ - tisztázta a dolgokat maga előtt is. Illetve inkább a lelkiismeretét győzködte.

_Hogy lehet mégis ilyen kívánatos? _- töprengett. Az a karcsú derék, a hosszú lábak, a kecses ujjak, a bájos mosoly, a csillogó barna szemek, és az a kezelhetetlen, bozontos haj... Hermione külsőre is elég tetszetős volt. Malfoyt azonban talán nem ez – illetve nem csak ez – vonzotta, hanem az a magától értetődő életöröm, vidámság, ami a lánynak természeténél fogva meg volt, s habár ez a háborús helyzet letörte kissé, mégis megmaradt ugyanolyan élettelinek, amilyen eddig is volt.

Hermione tulajdonképpen képviselte mindazt, amivel ő már nem rendelkezett, mert kiveszett, vagy kiölték belőle... A lány utálta, de az is egy normális, emberi érzelem, igaz? Ugyanúgy, ahogy a szeretet, amit a barátai iránt érzett, a megvetés, amit a halálfalók iránt, és így tovább. Malfoy azonban úgy érezte, ő maga kezd érzelmileg teljesen kiürülni, s ez eleinte nem is zavarta, de elkezdett neki hiányozni a normális élet. Éjt nappallá téve, amikor csak ideje engedi, azzal a rohadt szekrénnyel van elfoglalva, s nem ér el vele semmit, sorozatosan kudarcot vall... ha azonban egyszer sikerül megjavítania, a halálfalók bejutnak az iskolába, és abban biztos volt, hogy a Roxfort utána már nem lenne a régi. Ez a gondolat, maga sem értette miért – hiszen úgysem tér ide vissza –, zavarta.

A feszültséget különböző módokon meg is próbálta levezetni, ezt számtalan sértett, dühös lány bizonyítja... Malfoyt azonban nem érdekelték ezek a lányok. Kurvák voltak egytől-egyig, a véleménye szerint. Nem tudta, mit várnak tőle, hogy majd maga mellett tartja azt a kis ribancot, aki az első héten szétteszi neki a lábát? Frászt, hisz annyi van még, aki szintén megteszi, miért ne váltogathatná partnereit? Lassan azonban őket is unni kezdte, hozzászokott a „sikerhez", mindennapossá vált számára, nem értékelte egyiket sem... még annyira sem, mint eleinte.

Hermione azonban kihívást jelentett számára, talán mert éppen ellentéte volt a fiúnak, és alkalmi partnereinek... általa talán visszakaphatná azt, amit elvesztett, vagy elvettek tőle? Visszaszerezhetne belőle egy kicsit?

A lányból sugárzó ártatlanság még jobban feltüzelte Dracót. Teste tombolt a vágytól, de tudott uralkodni magán. Nem ugrott neki Grangernek, nem döntötte a falhoz, hogy aztán testével hozzá préselje, majd kéjes örömmel hallgassa rémült sikantásait.

Vagy sóhajait.

_Egy pillanat... Mi értelme is van az önuralomnak? Hazudni a külvilágnak... azt nem szeretik a pici griffendélesek._

- Viszlát, Granger – intett hirtelen, magára hagyva a lányt, nehogy olyat tegyen, amiről tudja, hogy később megbánná.

_Megbánná?..._

Hermione is elfordult, s csodálkozott, hogy ennyivel megúszta.

_Malfoy tényleg beteg lehet _- gondolta, s igyekezett semmibe venni azt, hogy ez a tudat szomorúsággal tölti el. _Nem vagyok normális_ - rázta meg a fejét, saját gondolatait azonban nem tudta elűzni ezzel a mozdulattal.

Gyorsan visszaért a Kövér Dámához, majd belépett a klubhelyiségbe, s nem törődött az őt zavaróan bámuló Ronnal.

Arra sem vette a fáradságot, hogy átöltözzön, csak leült kék ruhájában az egyik fotelba, s olvasnivalóért nyúlt.

_Rúnaismeret haladóknak._

_Ez jó lesz - _bólintott, majd kinyitotta a könyvet. Egy ideig küszködött azzal, hogy felkeltse máskor sosem lanyhuló érdeklődését, majd inkább ráhagyta a dolgot.

Végül elment letusolni és átöltözni. Kedvenc mugli farmerét vette fel, az egyik halványsárga felsőjét, és egy jó meleg, bolyhos kardigánt.

- Hermione, Hermione, milyen volt a parti? – kérdezte izgatottan Parvati, amint megpillantotta a lányt.

- Tűrhető – vont vállat a kérdezett, majd nyugalmat erőltetve magára, nem menekült sikítva osztálytársa elől – amihez pedig nagy kedve volt -, csupán lement a klubhelyiségbe.

Odaérve azonban rádöbbent, hogy nincs hangulata ott lenni, társai közt.

Úgy döntött, sétál egyet a kastélyban, s ezen ő maga is meglepődött, elvégre ez _annyira_ nem hermionés dolog.

Véletlenül vagy sem, de ismét arra a folyosóra tévedt, ahol az előbb találkozott Malfoyjal. Nekidőlt a falnak, s felfelé fordította tekintetét, itt nem zavarta senki, nyugodtan állhatott úgy, ahogy jól esett, végre ellazulhatott egy kicsit, egyedül.

Ez nem maradt így sokáig: hallotta, hogy valaki közeledik. Nyilván Harry az, gondolta. Elindult hát visszafelé, azonban feltűnt neki, hogy az illető léptei mások, mint Harryéi... ma már hallotta őket.

- Granger, kedves tőled, hogy megvártál – gúnyolódott Malfoy, észrevétlenül végigmérve Hermionét.

_Mik ezek az ostoba, mugli göncök? Ilyet felvenni a Roxfortban?_ - értetlenkedett magában a fiú, s elhessegette fejéből a képeket, amiken Hermione leveti azokat az ostoba, mugli göncöket.

- Igazán nincs mit – felelte a lány ironikusan, mire Malfoy meglepetten felvonta szemöldökét. _De nagy lett hirtelen Granger szája..._

Draco eleve feldúlt volt a Pitonnal való beszélgetés – illetve inkább vita – után, s kezdett attól tartani, nem fog sokáig uralkodni magán. Miért kellett itt felbukkannia? Rajtuk kívül valószínűleg senki sem tartózkodik a folyosókon, mégsem tud eljutni a Szükség Szobájába anélkül, hogy belebotoljon a lányba. Ha egyszer ott botlana bele...

- Hová mész? – kérdezte Hermione, noha meg volt győződve arról, hogy Malfoy nem fog válaszolni. _Miért is tenné?_

- Azt hittem, már rá jöttetek Potterrel – felelt mégis a fiú, aki előtt nem volt titok, hogy a trió „nyomoz" utána, s azt is tudta, hogy Harry rendszeresen lesben áll a Szükség Szobája előtt, amikor ő bent van. Arról viszont, hogy honnan tudja Harry, hogy mikor tartózkodik ott, fogalma sem volt.

- Egyébként meg mi közöd van hozzá? – sziszegte a lánynak dühösen. Ó, ha Granger aranyvérű lenne, és nem játszaná az okoskát, nagyon szép éjszakának nézne most elébe.

- Mint prefektus, jogom van megkérdezni – válaszolta végül Hermione, tudva, hogy ez elég rossz kifogás volt.

- Én is az vagyok – vigyorodott el Malfoy, arca azonban mégsem festett úgy, mint máskor, egyértelműen betegnek látszott.

- Akkor egyenrangúak vagyunk – felelte Hermione, burkoltan válaszolva Malfoy származását érintő sértéseire.

- A legkevésbé sem – sziszegte Draco dühösen, hirtelen hangnemet váltva, s közelebb lépett Hermionéhoz. A lány felé tornyosult, aki, bár nem volt gyáva, most mégis kicsit rémülten húzta össze magát. Malfoy halkan vett egy levegőt, s beszívta a lány hajának illatát, majd tenyerével a falnak támaszkodott, de rájött, hiba volt ezt tennie.

Alig bírta megállni, hogy ne tépje le a másik ruháit.

- Csak azért tartod magad jobbnak, mert aranyvérű vagy? – kérdezte megvetően Hermione.

- Nos, az csak az egyik oka a sok közül annak, hogy rangban feletted állok – válaszolta Malfoy arrogánsan, s még közelebb került a lányhoz, testtartása kicsit megrémisztette Hermionét.

- Kötve hiszem – válaszolta mégis a griffendéles, az ezüst íriszekbe pillantva.

- Bebizonyítsam? – suttogta fenyegetően Malfoy. Ingerült volt sorozatos kudarcai és Piton hülye kérdései miatt, erre még rátett egy lapáttal „ez a szemtelenkedő kis sárvérű", akivel határozottan csúnya dolgokat tudott volna művelni, amit mégsem tehetett, mert először is, nem mocskolja be a vérét vele, másodjára, nem is ér annyit az egész... habár... Granger vajon el merné ezt mondani valakinek? Ugyan ki hinné el ezt róla? Hogy akár egy ujjal is hozzáért?...

Ismét alig bírta megállni, hogy ne tépje le a másik ruháit.

Hirtelen mozdulattal ellökte magát a faltól, majd elindul a Szükség Szobája felé, hisz Granger már úgyis kitalálhatta, mi az úti célja.

- Ha Potter itt lenne, utánam jönnétek, nem? – fordult hátra a folyosó végéről. – Egyedül nem mersz? Ejnye, ez nem vall griffendéles bátorságra, Granger – tette hozzá, majd élettelenül felkacagott, s jobbra kanyarodott.

Hermione pedig utána. Úgy döntött, kideríti Harrynek, miben sántikál Draco.

Meglepő módon a Szoba ajtaját félig nyitva találta... kissé félve lépett be rajta.

Döbbenten nézett körül, igazán nem erre számított. A szoba tele volt mindenféle kacattal, mintha valaki idehajította volna az összes már felesleges tárgyát. Elindult abba az irányba, ahol a padló legkevésbé volt poros, majd mikor megpillantott egy ajtót, megállt. Attól nem messze ugyanolyan értéktelennek tűnő dolgok hevertek, valamint olyan tárgyak, amiket Frics bizonyára elkobzott volna, ha meglátja valakinél. A legnagyobb köztük egy ágy volt, ez nem illett a többi dologhoz – határozottan újnak tűnt, éles kontrasztot alkotva a tőle nem messze elhelyezkedő, régies motívumokkal díszített szekrénnyel, mielőtt azonban a lány jobban szemügyre vehette volna, Malfoy kilépett az ajtón.

- Nem erre számítottál, mi, Granger? – kérdezte, s hangjában tömény undor bujkált, a lány azonban nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ki, vagy mi ellen irányul, de abban egészen biztos volt, hogy most az undor és megvetés nem neki szól. Egyszerűen csak érezte.

- Valóban nem – felelte. – Beteg vagy? – kérdezte hirtelen.

- Nem számít – felelte Malfoy kifejezéstelen arccal. – És amúgy sem érdekel. Vannak ennél fontosabb dolgok is.

Hermionénak nem tetszett a fiú hozzáállása, szokatlan volt. Első hallásra Draco válasza talán erőt és önbizalmat sugallt, a lány azonban úgy érezte, ez nem így van. Malfoynak sok mindenen kellett keresztülmennie ahhoz, hogy valamelyest csökkenjen határtalan egoizmusa és büszkesége, hogy ne törődjön azzal, hogy érzi magát... más esetben ez egyszerűen csak önzetlenség lett volna, ebben a helyzetben azonban szimplán kétségbeesés volt... Hiszen már úgy is mindegy.

- Például mi?...

- Az nem rád tartozik – jelentette ki Malfoy nemes egyszerűséggel, kissé arrogánsan.

- Értem. – Hermione tudta, mi az a határ, amit nem szabad átlépnie. Habár nevetségesnek tartotta magát ezért, úgy érezte, mintha a fiú egy kicsit bizalmába fogadta volna.

S nem is tévedett nagyot. Draco úgy vélte, a lány úgysem fog beszámolni barátainak erről az esetről, vagy ha mégis... ő nem mondott semmi olyat, amiből bármi kiderülhet, (pláne, ha Harry és Ron agyalnak rajta), így viszont emberi társaságban lehetett egy kicsit... még „azt a sárvérűt" is jobb társaságnak érezte pillanatnyilag, mint háztársait.

Meglepetésére Hermione nem beszélt, kérdezősködött túl sokat, de mégis úgy érezte, hogy valaki... törődik vele, valakit az is érdekel, hogy vele mi van. Még ha csak azért is, mert kémkedik utána. Ez is a figyelem egy fajtája volt, a figyelemé, amit Draco egy ideje nem kapott meg, legalábbis pozitív értelemben nem. Tudta, hogy ez a figyelem csak illúzió, de olyan kellemes volt beleringatnia magát. Tudta, hogy egyszer vége lesz, de neki már úgyis mindegy, nem fog feltűnni egy újabb csalódás. Talán ezért is beszélt a lánnyal normális hangnemben, szokásától eltérően.

Hermione azonban nem értette, mi van a fiúval, s volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem is fogja. Nem nagyon zavarta, csupán örült, hogy nem marják egymást - az ember mégis csak jobban szereti a békét - és a hangulat olyan...nem, közel sem baráti, csak olyan... _van olyan, hogy ismerősi hangulat?_ - kérdezte magától.

Draco kigombolta talárját, s az egyik fogasra akasztotta, majd elindult a jobb oldali ajtó felé.

- Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, elmehetsz. Vagy maradhatsz – fordult a lányhoz, majd belépett a helyiségbe. Maga se tudta, mire van szüksége, ezért ő is meglepődött, amikor a szobában megjelent egy tusoló.

Megengedte a meleg vizet, s percekig csak folyatta magára, kizárva a külvilágot.

_Mekkora egy barom vagyok. Mit mondtam én Grangernek? Mint valami... izé. Fúj, látszik, hogy nem vagyok a régi... _

A továbbiakban olyannyira Granger töltötte be a gondolatait, hogy azt kénytelen volt hideg vízzel ellensúlyozni. Nagyon sok, nagyon hideg vízzel.

A zuhanyfülkéből kilépve felvette nadrágját, valamint egy szürke, kissé testhez simuló, hosszú ujjú pulóvert a Mardekár címerével.

Hermione eközben a szobában nézelődött. Érdekes lenne egyszer visszatérni ide, amikor Malfoy már nem lesz itt.

- Hogy-hogy még nem mentél el? – kérdezte Draco.

- Nem volt kedvem – felelte végül a lány a kérdésre, s a fiú egy bólintással nyugtázta a választ.

- Kellemes hely.

_Pláne, ha én is itt vagyok - _tette hozzá magában.

- Miért van szükséged rá? – ült le Hermione az ágy szélére, s remélte, hogy választ kap. Érdekelte a fiú.

Draco meghökkent a kérdés hallatán. _Miért érdekelné ez Grangert? Miért érdekelne ez akárkit is?_

- Nem tudom – ült le Hermione mellé, ügyelve, hogy tartson egy bizonyos távolságot. Előre dőlt, ujjait összefonta, s távolról úgy nézhetett ki, mintha talált volna valami nagyon érdekes dolgot a földön. Malfoy ásított egyet, majd karjait kinyújtóztatva hátradőlt.

Jól esett a pihenés az egész napos – éves – hajtás után... az sem érdekelte, hogy egyik ellensége egy szerinte ilyen gyenge pillanatban látja.

_Úgyis mindegy, nem?_

Hermione nem dőlt hátra, csak törzsével fordult a behunyt szemű fiú felé, s csendben szemügyre vette. Örült, hogy beszólogatások és sértések nélkül nézheti Malfoyt, pillantása mégis félénk volt és óvatos. Nem értette, mi történt Dracóval... habár hatodévben alig érintkeztek, mert a fiú sokkal visszahúzódóbb lett, nem kereste a társaságot és a konfliktusokat.

Malfoy hirtelen kinyitotta szemét, s egy lökéssel az ágy szokásos oldalára gördült, majd oldalára fordult.

- Jó éjszakát, Granger, és majd csukd be magad után az ajtót. Remélem, nem arra fogok kelni, hogy a székhez kötözve hallgatom Potter hülye kérdéseit és Vízlipatkány ostoba sértéseit – mondta, majd lehunyta szemét, s azonnal elaludt.

_Nem küldött el - _értetlenkedett Hermione, de már ereje sem volt ezen gondolkodni, ő is elálmosodott.

_Ki gondolta volna a parti előtt, hogy ilyen jól fog végződni a napom?_ - mosolygott.

Ő is hátradőlt, s igyekezett nem felébreszteni a fiút.

Félálomban forgolódva egészen közel került hozzá. Érezte, hogy két erős kar kulcsolódik köré hátulról, s kényelmesen bújt közelebb az óvó testhez, majd nem sokára mély álomba merült.

Malfoy kicsit magához szorította, de – mivel álmodott – nem volt tettének tudatában. Ébren nem tett volna ilyet – átölelni Grangert, még a gondolat lehetősége is nevetséges... És ébren soha nem ismerte volna el, hogy álmában ilyet tett. De az ember legalább akkor ne hazudjon magának, amikor alszik.


End file.
